Begehren
by pilarius
Summary: Muss ich auch noch das letzte denkende Wesen auf Erden vernichten, damit dieses Gefühl endlich schweigt? Dark!Harry, CharDeath


_Disclaimer: Harry Potter gehört JKR (Was eine gute Sache ist)_

_Summary: Nur eine kleine Kurzgeschichte, die mir in den Sinn kam, als ich ein Gedicht las, mit dem Titel „Begehren". _

Begehren

Er starrte auf Snapes zerfleischten Körper hinunter und trat ihn, wie um zu testen, ob er auch tatsächlich tot war. Nicht, dass daran wirklich ein Zweifel bestand. Der Verräter hatte ihm einen guten Kampf geliefert, aber am Ende war er doch unterlegen, wie sie alle. Dennoch, er fühlte keinen Triumph. Er fühlte... nichts. Nichts außer diesem dumpfen, kaum merklichen Schmerz, der sich in seinen Knochen festgefressen zu haben schien. Er verzog ärgerlich das Gesicht und trat die Leiche ein weiteres Mal. Er hätte jubeln sollen, aber ihm war danach, vor Frustration zu schreien. Warum? Warum konnte nichts was er tat diesen Schmerz verschwinden lassen? Er hatte Snape getötet. Er hatte jeden dunklen Fluch auf ihn angewandt, den er kannte. Dennoch war er nicht zufrieden. Er hatte Dumbledore getötet. Der Ausdruck der Überraschung auf dem Gesicht des alten Narren verfolgte ihn noch immer in seinen Träumen. Aber er hatte keine Genugtuung gespürt. Er hatte Fudge getötet. Er hatte gelacht, als der erbärmliche Feigling schrie, während seine Eingeweide sich auflösten. Aber er hatte keine Freude empfunden. Er hatte das Gefühl, das Schicksal lachte über ihn. Was noch?, wollte er schreien. Muss ich auch noch das letzte denkende Wesen auf Erden vernichten, damit dieses Gefühl endlich schweigt? Warum kann ich nicht zumindest gar nichts fühlen, anstatt auf ewig gequält zu werden von diesem Schmerz, der einfach nicht aufhören will!

Er sah auf das Bild der Zerstörung um sich herum. Verbrannte Ruinen... Dies war einst Hogwarts gewesen, die stolze Burg. Er vermeinte fast, Lachen zu hören, und der Schmerz verstärkte sich.

„Mein Lord?"

Sein Kopf schnappte in die Höhe und er starrte den Störenfried ärgerlich an. „Was?" Ohne bewusst dazu beizutragen, wusste er, dass seine Augen zornig aufleuchteten.

Lucius Malfoy wich unwillkürlich einen Schritt zurück und verbeugte sich andeutungsweise, um ihn zu besänftigen. Er verzog verächtlich den Mund. Wie tief dieser stolze reinblütige Zauberer gesunken war... nur aus Furcht. Das bedauerliche daran war, es gab ihm nicht einmal Genugtuung. Vor langer Zeit hatte er einmal etwas wie Respekt für diesen Mann empfunden, nun verachtete er ihn nur noch. Was sollte man auch anderes für einen Mann empfinden, der zu feige war, Rache für seinen einzigen Sohn zu üben? Draco Malfoy war zumindest so hochmütig gestorben, wie er gelebt hatte. Selbst der Cruciatus hatte es nicht geschafft, das herablassende Lächeln aus seinem Gesicht zu vertreiben. Es war, als hätte er etwas gewusst, was ihm entging. Vielleicht hatte er das. Vielleicht hatte er gewusst, dass nichts diesen Schmerz in seinem Inneren auslöschen konnte, dass er verflucht war, dass er niemals gewinnen konnte...

Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und sah zu Malfoy, der ihn vorsichtig musterte. Seine aristokratische Erscheinung hatte ziemlich unter dem Gefecht gelitten. Seine ehemals elegante Robe war zerrissen und blutbefleckt. Die Asche hatte sein blondes Haar grau verfärbt und er hatte Russflecken im Gesicht. Als er sich bewegte, sah er, dass er hinkte.

„Er wünscht euch zu sehen.", sagte er widerstrebend.

Er schnaubte verächtlich. „Tatsächlich. Nun, dann wollen wir ihn nicht warten lassen, nicht wahr, Lucius?"

Malfoy zuckte leicht zusammen, als er ihn die vertraute Anrede benutzen hörte und er grinste beinahe. Aber dann sparte er sich das – er empfand schließlich nicht wirklich Vergnügen, es war nur Gewohnheit. Er tat in letzter Zeit so viele Dinge aus Gewohnheit... Vielleicht... vielleicht gab es da noch eine Sache, die er tun konnte. Vielleicht würde das ihm endlich den Frieden bringen, den er begehrte. Wenn nicht... Er zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. Das war alles, worauf es am Ende immer hinauslief, nicht wahr? Das Wenn-nicht.

o

Der Dunkle Lord war ekstatisch. Man konnte das gierige Leuchten in seinen Augen sehen, als er die Zerstörung um sich herum betrachtete. Er schien aufzublühen angesichts dieses Schlachtfelds voller Leichen. Tod, wohin das Auge nur reichte. Offensichtlich störte es ihn nicht, dass drei Viertel seiner Todesser in diesem letzten Kampf gefallen waren. Der Haufen Widerständler, der sich nach Dumbledores Fall hinter Snape versammelt hatte, hatte nicht kampflos aufgegeben. Sie hatten so viele ihrer Gegner mit sich in den Untergang gerissen, wie möglich. Doch nun, am Ende dieses Tages, am Ende dieses Jahrzehnts, war der Krieg zu Ende. Der letzte Funken Auflehnung war zerschlagen, die Dunkle Seite hatte gewonnen. Sie herrschte, unangefochten und absolut, auch wenn es nicht mehr viel gab, um darüber zu herrschen. Offensichtlich war das das einzige, was zählte.

Er wandte sich zu ihnen um, als er sie kommen sah und lächelte. Vor langer Zeit war das einmal ein furchterregender Anblick gewesen. Nun erregte es nur noch gelangweilten Ärger in ihm.

„Endlich.", sagte er mit seiner zu hohen Stimme. „Endlich ist die Zeit gekommen, an der unser ist, was rechtmäßig uns gehört. Nun wird uns nichts mehr davon abhalten, die Welt zu gestalten, wie wir es für richtig halten. Stimmst du mir nicht zu, mein Freund?"

„Natürlich.", sagte er gleichgültig und ließ seinen Blick über die Ruinen schweifen. „Die Zaubererwelt liegt endlich zu unseren Füßen."

Wie immer überhörte Voldemort die Ironie in seiner Stimme. Er war erbärmlich, wirklich. Behauptete von sich, der größte Zauberer aller Zeiten zu sein, und doch war er niemals fähig, über den Rand seines aufgeblasenen Egos hinauszusehen. Wenn es noch eine Zaubererwelt gegeben hätte, wäre sie wirklich dafür zu bedauern gewesen, von diesem Scharlatan beherrscht zu werden. Natürlich entging Voldemort die geringfügige Tatsache, dass sie und ihre Kreaturen alles, was sich Zivilisation nennen konnte, zerstört hatten, ebenfalls.

Plötzlich war er dieses Spiel so überdrüssig, dass ihm Lucius und der traurige Rest überlebender Todesser egal war. Bellatrix war natürlich nicht unter ihnen. Sie hatte er als allererstes getötet.

„Es gibt da nur ein kleines Problem.", sagte er, seinen Stab hebend.

Der Dunkle Lord blickte ihn verwundert an. „Was für ein Problem? Es gibt niemanden mehr, der uns Widerstand leistet."

„Du verstehst mich nicht.", erwiderte er beinahe amüsiert. „Das Problem besteht darin, dass keiner von uns unsterblich ist."

Die Augen Voldemorts verengten sich in Verwirrung, aber die Erkenntnis kam zu spät. Als er seinen Stab hob, hatte er den Todesfluch bereits gesprochen. Nicht Avada Kedavra, das hätte nicht gewirkt nach all den Verwandlungen, denen sich der Dunkle Lord unterzogen hatte. Nein, der Fluch den er benutzte war älter und ungleich effizienter. Ironischerweise hatte Voldemort selbst ihn ihm beigebracht.

Ein schriller Schrei durchschnitt die Luft über dem Schlachtfeld, und das letzte Opfer dieses Krieges fiel mit einem Ausdruck zorniger Verblüffung im Gesicht.

Er ging zu ihm und trat unbewegt auf den Stab, der noch immer in seiner Hand lag. 13 ½ Inch Eibe mit Phönixfeder zerbrachen splitternd unter seinem Stiefel, und die Leiche vor ihm ging zischend in Flammen auf. Innerhalb von Sekunden war von dem vorgeblich mächtigsten Zauberer der Welt nicht mehr übrig als Asche.

Als er sich umdrehte traf er auf Malfoys ungläubigen Blick.

„Stört dich etwas, Lucius?", fragte er teilnahmslos.

Malfoy fuhr sich nervös mit der Zunge über die Lippen. „Ich verstehe nicht... Warum habt Ihr das getan?"

Er seufzte lautlos und verteilte die Asche mit seinem Stiefel über dem Boden. „Warum nicht?"

Malfoy starrte ihn an.

Auf einmal fühlte er sich fehl am Platz auf diesem Trümmerfeld, diesem riesigen Grab. Er wusste, sie erwarteten, dass er das Kommando übernahm, dass er ihnen sagte, was sie tun sollten. Aber wozu? Er hatte kein Bedürfnis, zu herrschen. Er strebte nicht nach Unsterblichkeit oder Macht. Das einzige, wonach er strebte wurde ihm ein weiteres Mal verwehrt. Voldemorts Tod hatte ihm nicht mehr gegeben, als ein schwaches Gefühl der Enttäuschung. Wie unspektakulär, nach all den Jahren.

Ohne bewusst darüber nachzudenken apparierte er.

Der Platz, an dem er sich wieder fand, war unverändert, obwohl er Ewigkeiten nicht hier gewesen war. Es war früher Abend und die Sonne tauchte die Dächer von Ottery St.Catchpole in ein warmes Licht. Es war friedlich. Fast unwirklich, nach all der Zerstörung, die er hinter sich gelassen hatte. Er ging den steinigen Weg entlang und sein Blick fiel auf ein Rotkehlchen, das ihn von der Zypressenhecke aus musterte. Er musterte es zurück und lächelte beinahe. Sie hatte Rotkehlchen gemocht. Sein Blick wanderte über die verwitterten Steine am Rande des Weges, bis er schließlich die Reihe erreichte, die er gesucht hatte. Sie waren seltsam unberührt von der Zeit. Die Buchsbaummatten vor ihnen waren sorgfältig geschnitten und irgendjemand hatte sogar Blumen in die Vasen gestellt. Er kniete nieder und ließ seine Hand über die Orchideenblüten gleiten. Wie merkwürdig, das ausgerechnet hier noch jemand am Leben schien, wenn der gesamte Rest der Welt tot war. Einen Augenblick lang gab er sich der Idee hin, dass es mehr als ein Zauber war, der die kleinen Beete in Ordnung hielt, ergab sich der Vorstellung, dass alle paar Tage jemand diese Stelle aufsuchte, um mir sorgsamen Händen die Buchsbäume zu schneiden und frische Blumen in die Vasen zu stellen.

Gedankenverloren strich er über die raue Oberfläche der Steine, die sternförmigen Linien mit seinen Fingern nachziehend. Ein „Plop", laut in der Stille des Friedhofs, riss ihn aus den Gedanken, aber er erhob sich nicht.

„Das war es also?", ertönte Lucius Malfoys Stimme hinter ihm. „Darum hast du all das getan?" Er klang außer sich.

Er drehte sich um, nach seinem Stab greifend... mehr aus Gewohnheit als weil ihn der Tonfall des Mannes wirklich ärgerte... und erkannte, dass er seinen Stab nicht hatte. Als er aufsah, sah er, das Malfoy ihn in der Hand hielt. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er ihn fallengelassen hatte.

Er streckte verlangend die Hand aus, aber war nicht wirklich überrascht, als Malfoy sich nicht rührte. Er ließ mit einem resignierten Lächeln die Hand sinken und drehte sich wieder zu dem Stein um.

„Dreh dich um!", zischte Malfoy wütend. „Dreh dich um, du Bastard. Ich will dir ins Gesicht sehen, wenn ich dich töte."

„Also hast du schließlich doch noch einen Funken Ehre in dir entdeckt, Lucius?", erwiderte er mit mildem Spott. „Oder ist es einfach nur Gier?"

„Was gibt es noch zu begehren?", fauchte Malfoy. „Du hast alles zerstört!"

Er zuckte gleichgültig mit den Schultern. „Wie es aussieht bist du klüger als dein Meister."

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille und er strich beinahe liebkosend über den Stein.

„Warum?", flüsterte Lucius heiser. „Warum musstest du ihn umbringen? Ich verstehe all die anderen, aber warum er? Er hätte dir gedient. Er war immer loyal gegenüber dem Dunklen Lord."

„Er hätte mir niemals gedient.", entgegnete er lächelnd. „Ich denke, er hat es verstanden."

„Er wird ruhiger in seinem Grab liegen, wenn du tot bist.", sagte Malfoy kalt.

„Dessen bin ich mir sicher."

„Fühlst du überhaupt nichts?", schrie der Mann plötzlich. „Fürchtest du nicht einmal den Tod?"

„Nein.", sagte er. „Ich fühle nichts." Er fühlte sich beinahe schuldig, weil er log.

Als der Schmerz des Todesfluchs ihn schließlich traf, lächelte er. Er fiel, den Blick auf den Stein vor ihm gerichtet.

‚Ginevra Weasley', stand dort, in verwitterten Lettern. Die Ewigkeit war nicht lang genug.

Als die Dunkelheit heranwogte, verblasste der Schmerz. Und schließlich, am Ende, erfüllte sich sein Begehren.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Du bist mein ewiger Stern

dein Glanz so hell

wie nie der Himmel Sphären

ward erhellt

er möge ewig leuchten

denn

so er erlischt

ist Finsternis

und Finsternis um mich

und ich

bin Finsternis

und würde ich die Welt verbrennen

der dein Licht zu Staub zerfiel

es würde meinen Schmerz

nicht lindern können.


End file.
